The Bull and The Fawn
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: Intimate and lustful scenes between Inquistior Everly Fawn (Elf, Mage) and The Iron Bull. Can a rugged Qunari fall for an Elvish mage? Rated M for sex. Once I get the game, I'll make changes if need be.
1. Chapter 1

Everly Fawn walked into her stronghold's quarters. Leaning her staff against the wall and running her fingers through her hair letting the fair locks tumble out of the updo she wore when talking politics with Josephine. The servant girl Nigella was talking long trips to the well and back to fill the stone tub with water for her bath. Nigella was an elf just as Everly Fawn was. The girl looked tired and was about to heat the water when Everly stopped her.

"There's no use in you tiring yourself. I can handle heating the water. Go and rest, if anyone has a problem with it tell them Ever- the Inquisitor told you to rest," Everly Fawn said.

"Thank you ma'am, Maker bless you," Nigella said before leaving.

Once her foot steps were too distant to hear Everly stripped of her mage robes and wiggled her fingers. Using her magic without her staff wasn't difficult but the staff channeled the magic easier. Half focusing she summoned a ball of fire on both hands and stuck her hands into the cool water. First greeted with steam but as she repeated the water became warm. Stepping into the tub she laid back, closing her eyes. Letting the warmth surround her and ease her into a light doze. Alone at least. No smart comments from Sera, no judgement on her judgement and best of all. No demons.

The only thing that made traveling not so bad was Bull. His wit and humor made her smile. And for a Qunari, he was pleasant to look at. The way his muscles tensed and relaxed. His massive hands, his sheer size compared to her made her feel odd. In the woods with the Keeper she knew what sex was, she even knew of romance but she'd never experienced it. Her authority as the Keeper's first made her intimidating to most of her people. Her role as the Inquisitor wouldn't help that at all now. She was, if she were to go back to her normal life, never to bond with anyone or marry as the humans did. The odd feeling continued as she let her hand glide down over her breast, then her stomach and finally to her most private part.

Gently she rubbed herself. Finding herself thinking about Bull. The way he looked at her. His hands touching her body. His voice growling in her ear. Kissing her neck, her soft body against him. She wondered how big he was, down there. She wanted to know... she wanted...him.

"Bull..." She moaned.

"Do you need my help Quissy?" Bull's voice said from the wall facing the tub. He leaned against the stone wall now, arms crossed but he had seen the elf servant Nigella sitting in the kitchen. When he told her to get back to work she had said that Everly Fawn had told her to rest. He then made his way to Quissy's room to see if she was lying. When he walked in on the lovely sight of little Everly in the tub pleasuring herself. So he enjoyed the show. His name coming from her lips came as a surprise. Now she stared at him with big lavender eyes, speechless.

Instead of waiting for her to answer he strode to the tub and knelt. She stared at him until slipped his hand into the hot water, a large finger going between her breasts, down between her legs. She spread her legs eagerly, he felt her delicate womanly parts slippery even in the water. Virgin. Only virgins got this wet from touching. Her eyes were closed, small hands gripping his keeping him stroking her. She wiggled under his touch. Moaning breathlessly, a few times his name came out in those moans.

"You want something to quench that ache down here?" He asked wiggling his finger just outside her untouched hole. She moaned loudly a yes. He grabbed the robe hooked on the wall while she stood in the water. Wrapping her in the robe then easily picking her up. Cullen, Blackwall and Varric would eat their words if they could see him now. Carrying her to the bed and laying her down on her back. He leaned over her warm, relaxed and aroused form, towering over her. She wriggled enticingly. Her hands going around his neck as he kissed her, most women went straight to holding his horns. Everly was being more, personal which was something he wasn't quite used to but he knew this was her first time. Of course she was going to be like this. Besides the way she kissed him told him she had wanted this for a while. She didn't just want something exotic or carnal pleasure.

Gently he unwrapped her, fair smooth skin and sweet breasts greeting him first. He was over her again, a hand scooping her under her back and lifting her a little. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. This was when he felt her grab his horns. She moaned quietly, whimpering as he flicked his tongue over. Switching to the other she jolted a little.

"Sensitive are we?" he playfully teased.

With most women he'd use his fingers but this was more special. He'd never been with a virgin. He was torn, he knew he should warm her up, not to brag but he was bigger than an elf or human. And she'd never been with one of them so this would be painful at first. On the other hand she was untouched and that meant tight. It would hurt her but he would gain more pleasure. This debate was put on pause because her bed was made of wood. It wouldn't support him, he picked her up and carried her to the fur rug by the fireplace. Lying her down on the soft fur she was wiggling with arousal. She watched him as he stood and removed his armor. Finally coming to the cloth covering his manhood, her eyes widen.

"Don't worry sweet creature, I'll be gentle," he said lowering himself to her. Kissing her deeply, careful to not press into her too hard. Her hands slid over his muscular arms and chest. Feeling his chiseled jaw as they kissed harder, then he moved to lie down and pulled her on top of him. She wriggled on top of him and straddled him. "Not yet sweetheart, it'll hurt you if you do that now."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Come here, ride my face. Let me taste you," he said.

He could feel the reaction her body had to that suggestion, she grew hotter against his piece. Slowly and carefully she crawled over his chest and body finally she straddled his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her sensitive parts down against his slightly parted lips. The wet sweetness greeted his lips and tongued as he licked and sucked her virgin pussy. Everly moaned and hips seemed to move on their own. She got wetter and wetter. Bull enjoyed every moment of this, she rode his face, though she kept her clit away from his tongue. He saw this as a challenge. Gripping her thighs hard and forcing the tender clit towards his eager tongue. The way she wriggled and how she went from gently riding his face to full on humping, made him harder.

She squealed and rode, trembling. "I want to do this to you," she whimpered.

"Oh, do you now? Maybe another time sweet creature, I'll teach you that another day. Why don't you go down and see how that feels," he replied gesturing to his stiff manhood.

"It's pretty big," she said.

"Thank you, go ahead, get adjusted in your saddle," he said.

She straddled his waist and adjusted herself to let him in. Bull eased into her easier than he thought. He felt her pop against him, he groaned as she took all of him in. She didn't move at first, letting her tightness get accustomed to his size. Usually if a woman did this he'd playfully buck his hips and make her moan. Somehow he felt this wasn't a good idea. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore, it feels…strange, in a good way," she said.

"Good, why don't you grind a little on it," he suggested and she did. Slow at first then gaining rhythm and finesse, Elvish instincts showing through. He groaned and grunted trying his best to not thrust. But this didn't last long, he sat up and held her with one arm while using the other to support himself. Her face was full of ecstasy, the way she looked at him made him harder, one of her hands was on one of his horns. She was so beautiful and all his.

Her sweet pussy was starting to tremble, she was going to cum. "Cumming for me already?" he whispered still thrusting.

All she could do was nod, she gripped his arm and horn. Her fluid movements were egging him on like she was begging for him to cum just as she was doing on his cock. Her moans were adding to the urge to cum. She was quivering against him whimpering "Bull" into his ear. She was cumming on his cock, warm and wet. He wanted to do the same, in her, bad.

"Sweet creature, I'm about to…"

"Do it," she whispered.

Her words set him over the edge, he didn't even have time to do anything else. He came hard, holding her tight against him. His breaths were ragged and his chest heaved. She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

After a short while his muscles couldn't handle sitting up the way he was so he lay back and had her lay beside him facing him, arm around him. Running his fingers through her pale blonde hair, she was so tiny compared to him. Too beautiful for him, what was he saying, she was the sweet creature he wanted. Sure his people wouldn't approve, but who cared? His own would love her (or would've if his story says he has no family).

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me, you and I talk but it's usually me talking and you listening. So this time, I'll listen," he replied.

"Ok…well my Mother and Father are Dalish elves, so am I. My father is a hunter, my mother a mage, she was the Keeper's first until I came of age then I took over," Everly said.

"And your name? Not many elves have two given names, what's the story behind that?" he asked.

"My name is my Grandmother's, my mother is the daughter of a Grey Warden mage, who slayed the archdemon in the fifth blight. An elf mage taken from the woods of the Dalish to the alienage, she then showed signs of magical gifts, this caused her to be taken to the Circle of Magi. She trained there until her Harrowing, same day she was used by the first enchanter to prove the sins of a chantry initiate and a blood mage. The chantry didn't like that, so Duncan, a Grey Warden, took her away. She fought at Ostagar, all the stuff for the fifth Blight. During that time, she met her assassin and later, after the Blight, her husband. Zevran. The mage was named Fawn, but my father wanted me to have a pretty name. He chose Everly and my mother wanted me to be named Fawn because she thought I was destined to do something great," she explained.

"And she was right," he said. (Everly approves +9)

Everly propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. He tried to turn his head but his horns got in the way. She laughed and he smiled taking her head gently in his hands and pulled her into long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

(Why am I writing a sex scene when the game comes out in a few hours? Because Michigan decided today was an excellent day to have a 24 hour blizzard that started at 7pm. This is my ironic punishment for actually looking forward to seeing real snow for the first time in 5 years. Anyway this is the second intimate scene between my Inquisitor Everly Fawn and The Iron Bull. I wanted this scene to have more to it than just sex so I hope that doesn't bite me in the ass. Though this one is shorter it gets more graphic. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I have edited the back-story; Everly is now the daughter of the Grey Warden Mage, not the grandchild.)

Chapter Two

Everly followed Cassandra from her room in the stronghold to the large ballroom where the ball was being held. She was more excited than Cassandra but she always felt the need to be tough when around Cassandra. Everly was never so stoic; she was a free spirit and never felt the need to put up this façade until she met the rough and tough Cassandra. Today was important and she knew she had to give a good impression. Many people doubted her and her ability to solve the growing stack of needs of Thedas. Tonight she was to meet with several Nobles to gain some support incase a battle brewed in the breaches that she and her companions couldn't solve on their own. This required the gathering of Teryn's, Arls, Arlessa's, Lords, Ladies, Kings, Queens, Tribal leaders, and all those people, she was more excited that she was to go to a ball. In her time at the Circle of Magi with her Grandmother, she had read books about such parties and though she'd never admit it to her Dalish brethren she wanted to go to one. The music, food, and dancing fascinated her but most of all, the gowns were what she really looked forward to. Her servants had made her a gown of green satin with beautiful gold embellishments in the patterns of vines. The dress puffed out around her and her breasts were shown under a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was in the regular braid but there were tiny braids woven in along with a thin gold chain ending in a little jeweled leaf at the end of the braid. Her neck was adorned with a simple gold chain with a match leaf pendent. She felt pretty, and giddy about this but that attitude had to wait until she was with someone less stoic.

Cassandra eventually reached the ballroom and let her go and mingle. Immediately she made her way to the Josephine and Dorian. They were both dressed as finely as she was, Dorian was just as dashing and Josephine just as beautiful as she ever was. But no sign of Bull. This upset Everly a little but the presence of the hulking Qunari was maybe not the best idea, they needed an army, he was practically an army himself. Cole wove in and out of the shadows, not speaking but giving Everly a nod. Instead Josephine spoke first.

"Here's our guest of honor," she said.

"Good evening, so this is a ball?" Everly said.

"Oh yes, I've seen bigger but this is quite nice," Josephine said.

"Where is Bull?" Everly asked.

"Bull is not coming, don't want him scaring off anyone," she said.

"I guess that's a good idea," Everly said.

"Don't worry dear he's probably in your chambers eagerly awaiting your return," Dorian said.

"Why would he be in her…?" Josephine started then her eyes got big, "Oh…OH! You two…?" Josephine said slowly catching on.

"Oh yes she rode the Bull," Dorian said.

"When did this start?" Josephine asked.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, well actually I'm not. Cole and I have to suffer through the way he looks at her and her flustered instructions to him for the next how many quests?" Dorain asked.

"10," Cole said seeming to appear beside Everly, "It was nauseating."

"No it wasn't, it was…refreshing to witness," Dorian said pulling Cole's hat over his eyes.

"You saw them together?" Josephine asked.

"No I walked by her room to tell of her of the ball last night and only saw for a quick moment," Dorian replied.

"So you did see?" Josephine said.

"Technically yes, but it isn't as if I watched and beat one out," Dorian said.

Everly was slowly turning a shade of pink then red. Looking for any distraction from the questions on her relationship with Bull, she knew the questions wouldn't be appropriate for this setting but the relaxed nature of her relationship with Josephine and Dorian would invoke intimate details. So she walked further into the party nodding to Sera who was leading an elf girl up the balcony steps to the quarters. She works fast. Cole caught her gaze again standing near Vivienne and Cullen. Blackwall was talking to a woman with black hair in a deep purple gown. Music played but it seemed to drown out and she couldn't hear it, she got a strange feeling in her gut. Cole made eye contact with her and she sensed he felt it too. A loud crash came from outside and before they could see what it was about, a creature leapt out of a hall and roared, sending a shockwave that knocked over a large portion of the crowd including Everly. Getting to her feet she recognized what this creature was, a Shade. She looked at the ugly thing as it slunk to her, desperately clinching and wriggling her fingers to get a spell conjured. Leaving her staff in her room was a terrible idea. She managed a quick weak Winters Grasp. The Shade froze in its tracks.

"Everyone get out!" she cried out. The creature wouldn't be contained for long. She thought of what to do next, she wanted to do Tempest but she didn't have the time, another Winters Grasp would give her the time however her energy would be dangerously low. Shit shit shit…fine settle for less. Letting loose a Shock of Lighting, all it seemed to do was piss it off. Longing for her staff she tried to think of something to try next.

"Everly!" Bull's voice called from the balcony. She turned and the massive Qunari held her staff. He threw it to her. Catching it using the momentum to throw a walking bomb curse at the Shade, it still came at her, she was exhausted. The curse set off, she managed to put up a shield as a shockwave of blood and energy knocked her over. Falling like a rag doll to the ground, the world muffled, her head throbbed and faded to black.

Slowly the crowd came back in, forming a circle around her. "Out of my way!" Bull yelled as he pushed through the people to his Everly. They moved like the Red Sea out of his way, he scooped her up and carried her out of the ballroom. People whispered as he walked out. He took her up the stairs and back to his quarters, Dorian, Solas, Cole and Vivienne following. The rest stayed and tried to calm the crowd. The mages managed to get passed Bull to see what they could do, he let them stay as long as it took to heal her wounds then he forced them out. Lying next to her in his bed, holding her close as she slept, she cuddled up to him in her sleep. Though he was worried her nuzzling made him smile a little.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his happy thought, gently lying her down on the pillow. Making his way outside the room where a woman with black hair and yellow eyes stood in a dark purple ball gown. She looked vaguely surprised but regaining her composure as he asked, "Who are you? What is your purpose here? Speak quickly human."

"I am Morrigan. A friend of her mothers, the mage and Grey Warden Fawn, I was sent to see how she was doing after the incident," the woman said rather shrewdly, Bull scoffed, "Listen monster I have little time to waste on petty judgments. From the look of that fall she was injured severely in ways these new mages wouldn't understand. Now step aside."

Bull let the woman into the room. She rushed to Everly side, and looked her over. After a while she said "It seems I have miss spoke, your mages have done well. She is fine, if but tired, she was overwhelmed by the Shade. That's understandable for one acting alone and the opponent had the element of surprise. She shall be fine. Just like her mother, powerful, strong willed, 1 part brave 3 parts fool and the same interesting taste in men," Morrigan said.

"Her mother married an elf though," Bull said.

"Tis true, an elf he is, an elf hired to assassinate her, then when she overpowered him he switched loyalties and traveled with us. Everly has a Qunari mercenary that's taller by 2 something feet and practically a wall. The apple didn't fall far from the tree," Morrigan said.

"What gives you the idea our relationship is that way?" Bull said crossing his arms.

"The way you pushed through a crowd to get to her? The way you are guarding her now?" She replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my son," she said pushing passed him and leaving.

After an hour or so Everly finally opened her eyes, "Andraste's nipples what happened?" She asked getting up and smoothing out her gown.

"The monster you fought was a little too much for you to take care of on your own. You got over excited and exhausted yourself," Bull replied.

"I blew it up…" she said after the memories flooded back, her dumbfounded expression made him laugh.

"Yes, you blew it up," he said.

"I have to get back to the party, it's not over is it?" she asked.

"No it's not but I don't think anyone would blame you if you played hooky," he said walking up behind her. His fingertips running down her back, she arched at his touch seductively.

"You know it's my responsibility to-"

He kissed her neck causing her to stop mid thought. "What was that?" he asked trailing his fingertips over her bare arms.

"I should get back to the party, they all came to see me…" he kissed her neck again making her lose her train of thought.

"Came to meet you?" he said.

"Yes, they came to meet me and it's-" he began sucking on her ear, hand on her waist and one on her stomach.

"Go on," he breathed.

"Irresponsible to not attend the par-" she continued her body rapidly becoming more and more aroused as the hand on her stomach moved up to her breast.

"Mhm, I see," he whispered.

She had her back against his chest and he grabbed the skirt, hiking it up in front. "Duty does call but it doesn't need to be answered now. It can wait for a little while," he said seductively reaching under all the cloth and petticoats with the hand that was on her waist to her moist lady parts. Rubbing them gently as her breathing changed and her arm went around his neck.

"Bull…" she breathed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"Yes… oh please Bull, touch me…" she moaned.

"Well sweet Everly Fawn, you're wearing too much," he said taking hold of the neckline of her bodice and ripping it.

She gasped smiling, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked

"This was expensive," she said

"A whole gold piece, 2? 3?" he asked

"7," she replied.

"That's nothing, you'll earn that back in one quest alone," he said.

"Fine," she said seeing his point and the idea of him literally ripping her clothes off was beginning to arouse her further.

Bull turned her to face him, lowering himself to his knees. Kissing her soft at first then more aggressively, she let out soft muffled moans that only he could hear. Breaking away at her dismay, continuing down to his knees, taking hold of the slight tear in the bodice with his large hands and ripping it clear down to the skirt, exposing the corset. Tossing the ripped bodice away and going for the top skirt first. As he ripped it apart she giggled. The ruffled petticoats were next and soon they were on the floor following a long ripping sound. He made it feel like he was tearing parchment and not fine cloth. She stood in front of him in only her corset, undergarments, stockings and garters.

"Much better but not enough," he said admiring his work. Getting up and kissing her again before retrieving a dagger from his belt that hung on a chair. Coming back to her, gently turning her around again, taking her braid in his hand and cutting off the ribbon at the end, carefully untwisting the braid and the smaller braids within along with the chain. Her long fair hair cascading of her shoulders in loose waves. Next came the sound of tight laces being cut, he was using the dagger on her corset. Down further and further, looser and looser until the corset fell, she sighed at the freedom. Smooth pale skin against his warm rough hands. She turned to face him again, lavender eyes looking at him with love and a hint of lust. His work on her clothing wasn't done but he gladly gave in to let her kiss him. He sat back at the foot of his bed and pulled her almost nude form into his lap. She gave his neck soft kisses as his hands fondled her chest. Teasing her small nipples into erectness, she could feel his hot erection under his pants. Her wetness began to ache when she started imagining the first time they did this. Bull picked on this by the way she moved, arching her back and thrusting her hips slightly.

Suddenly he picked her up and spun, tossing her on the bed. Taking the garter with his teeth and snapping it off her, followed by the other one. She gasped, wriggling on the bed. He took her undergarment and just as he had torn the bodice, he tore the last layer separating him from her pussy. Glistening wet for him and twice as sensitive, he felt her up. His massive middle finger parting her lips and gently touched her clit, she moaned a little. Squirming as he massaged around the tight little opening. Slowly he eased his finger into her, her tightness increasing around his finger with the surprise. Just inside he felt the spot he could tease and rub to make her wriggle and squirm until her orgasm echoed down into that party. No. He wanted to feel this tight sensation around his manhood again. Slowly he took his finger out watching her shiver with anticipation. Her wriggling on his bed was more arousing as he stood and disrobed his pants and shoes. To his surprise, she sat up and crawled to him. Hungry eyes watching him as he managed to get his pants off, another surprise found him as he twisted to set his pants on the chair. She gently licked his member, he groaned. Unfortunately his size was too much for women of foreign races such as elves but the fact that she was trying made him throb. For the next few minutes she licked and sucked on the tip of his cock. Sometimes licking up his shaft and his balls once or twice, all of his made him want her more.

Finally he decided it was time he took her. Gently he pushed her to lay down with him crawling over her. She looked at him with innocent eyes as they were now face to face. This was good for kissing her but alas their height difference would not allow this to be how he took her. He continued a little ways so that he could hold the stone headboard with one hand. The other on the bed supporting him, from there he filled her with his hard cock, she gripped him with her legs around his waist and a hand gripped his arm. Tight wet silk squeezed his member and he groaned deeply. Her own moan was blissful. Once she relaxed a little he began to thrust with surprisingly smooth slowness. Savoring each inch going in and the way she quivered and shivered as he pulled out. The way her pussy squeezed him like it didn't want him to ever leave, the way she came a little every time he moved in a way her body craved but enough to feel on his balls as he thrust into her. It was all too much. His thrusts became harder and grew more animalistic. She took them with only louder moans and whimpers. His own breaths became ragged and sweat formed in small beads on his forehead. He could feel her cumming harder and more. It made him throb, his orgasm steadily building. Her moans filled his ears and his thoughts, everything her body was doing seemed to add more and more to his impending climax. She clung to his sweaty tense torso, when he looked down he could see her tits bounce, and her ecstasy riddled face but he wanted to see something more. Pushing himself up he unwrapped her legs and watched as his thick cock penetrated her and the way it hugged him as he pulled out. Beautiful. The sight set him off, he came hard inside her. Her pussy wanting every bit of it, shivering as he pulled out, Everly moaned as he let his hot manhood run against her sensitive clit. He crawled over her again, kissing her passionately.

"You should stay here a little while longer, sweet creature," he whispered.

"Maybe just a little longer," she said.


End file.
